The Social Network
The Social Network is an american drama film directed by Davud Fincher and the screenplay was by Aaron Sorkin. It was adapted by Ben Mezrich's book The accidental Billionares. It stars Jesse Eisenberg, Andrew Garfield and Justin Timberlake. The film takes place in Harvard University and it explains how facebook was created by Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Salviern and Sean Parker. It also involves lawsuits over facebook and a lot of relationships. It was nominated for the academy award for best picture, but it lost to The King's Speech. It was also nominated for 7 other academy awards winning 3 for Editing, best adaptation and score. The film begins in Harvard University fall 2003. Mark Zuckerberg and Erica Albright and they break up due to insults and then Mark makes a online site called Facemash which allows students in Harvard to insult girls in the campus using pictures and descriptions and rate girls on their hotness. After Mark recieves 6 months of academic probation due to crashing the Harvard network. The popularity then attracts the Winklevoss twins which are Cameron and Tyler and their business partner Divya Narendra. Then Mark works on another dating website called Harvard Network. Mark Goes to his best friend Eduardo Saverin and tells him an idea for a website called TheFacebook which is a online social network which allows students to make friends and chat. Eduardo says that he needs $1000 for funding. The Winklevoss twins and Divya learns about the website saying that they stole their idea and complains to the president of Harvard Larry Summers. He sees no potential value and does not care about what the students are creating. Mark and Eduardo meet Christy Lee and she asks them to "Facebook me". They are impressed and spreads the website to Yale, Stanford and Columbia university. Christy makes a meeting with Napster creator Sean Parker talking about the website. He suggests that they drop the "The" and makes the website called Facebook. The company moves to Palo Alto and Eduardo goes to New York for an internship. Sean invites Mark to live at the house for the company to work overnight. The WinkleVoss's are competing at the Henley Royal Regatta for Harvard and they lost. They learn that the facebook company has spreaded to Oxford, Cambridge and LSE. Now they sue Mark for grand theft for iternet ideas. Eduardo refuses Sean for making new ideas for facebook and freezes their bank account which means the website cannot function. Then Mark reveals they have $500,000 ffrom Angel Investor Peter Thiel, but Eduardo sues facebook for him being diluted to 34%/0.03% while being the owner for all other parties. The film now shows parts of the trial between Mark and facebook, one with the Winklevoss twins and Divya and one with Eduardo. Once again the Winklevoss's explain to the jury that Mark stole their idea and Saverin informs that the shares of facebook we're unfairly diluted when the company already started and at the end, a junior lawyer named Marilyn Delpy tells Mark they will settle everything with Eduardo because his actions in the story makes a jury think of him as highly unsympathetic and they will drop all of the charges because of that. Mark then decides to go on facebook and friends Erica. He refreshes the page every few sceonds and while he is doing that, an epilogue reveals with all of the information. The Winklevoss's get a settlement of $65 million and they participate at the canoeing events at the 2008 Beijing olympics placing 6th. Eduardo also gets a settlement with a unknown amount and is now a co founder of facebook and his name is in the Masthead. Now the webite has 500 million members in 207 countries and the company has $25 billion and now Mark Zuckerberg is the world's youngest billionare.